


Eisbein mit Sauerkraut

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Homossexualidade, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - O que é isso? – Apontou para o prato todo, enquanto o loiro já ia lhe servindo.





	Eisbein mit Sauerkraut

**Author's Note:**

> [Gincana 5 anos do Fórum Need For Fic] Tarefa: COMIDAS TÍPICAS   
> Postada originalmente em 03/07/2014 
> 
> Beta: Adne Helena, obrigado querida! bjs 
> 
> Explicações: Ahoge é literalmente, cabelo idiota. Usado para definir personagens despreocupados, relaxados e que não se importam com a aparência. 
> 
> Itens usados: 8 - "Chucrute é bom para..."; 6 - Muito queijo; 7 - Cheiro estranho

Seguindo quase dançando pelo caminho de pedras entre a grama muito verde, o jovem de cabelos castanhos, com um ‘ahoge’ no lado esquerdo inferior arrebitado para cima, parecia não se importar com os olhares curiosos de quem o avistasse possivelmente lhe lançava. Sentia-se muito feliz, e até mesmo por isso ia cantarolando baixinho uma canção qualquer.  
  
Sua felicidade tinha um motivo: havia sido convidado para almoçar na casa de seu querido Alemanha, e só de lembrar a voz máscula e o convite, caminhava mais rápido acompanhando o ritmo da musiqueta.   
  
Recordando das boas maneiras, coçou a cabeça ao lembrar que quem recebia o convite, deveria levar um pequeno regalo. Um presente para o dono da casa. Pensativo, parou de cantarolar, e em um estalar de dedos, voltou pelo mesmo caminho quase que correndo, agora pela calçada virando a esquerda na rua seguinte.  
  
Não muito longe da casa de Ludwig, havia uma pequena loja adega. Não fazia ideia do que seria servido no almoço, visto que o loiro quisera lhe fazer surpresa. O italiano, imaginando ser algum tipo de pasta, carregada com muito molho de tomate e com muito queijo ralado, acabou por escolher um bom vinho seco. Pediu até que este fosse embrulhado em papel de presente, e com um sorriso feliz, seguiu para a casa do namorado.  
  
Novamente lá estava ele, cantarolando a mesma melodia de minutos antes. O gingado cadenciado e os passos rápidos, em pouco tempo estava novamente passando pelo caminho de pedras no gramado bem cuidado, que levava até a soleira da porta da casa de Ludwig.  
  
A casa era pequena, com a fachada pintada de branco e detalhes mínimos de vermelho. A varanda era impecavelmente simétrica e com duas poltronas de vime e almofadas fofas. Dando três batidinhas na porta, esperou para ser atendido.  
  
Ajeitou a roupa, e tentou colocar o ‘ahoge’ para baixo, o que se tornou uma tarefa impossível. Estreitou os olhos ao perceber que Ludwig estava demorando demais a abrir a porta. Conhecendo muito bem o namorado, o italiano tornou a bater, desta vez mais forte, para se fazer ouvir.  
  
Arqueando as sobrancelhas, esperou mais um pouco. Talvez o loiro estivesse compenetrado demais, ou quem sabe no andar de cima e não ouviu. Levantando a mão esquerda para novamente bater a porta polida e entalhada, parou o movimento a meio caminho, pois esta se abriu lentamente.  
  
Olhos azuis muito brilhantes e vivazes o brindaram com o costumeiro jeito polido e sério. Puxando o italiano para dentro, Ludwig fechou a porta e o abraçou apertado.  
  
\- Achei que havia se perdido pelo caminho. – Falou sério. Conhecia muito bem o italiano, para saber que este se perderia até mesmo dentro de um closet.  
  
Com um sorriso divertido e até meio desenxabido, Feliciano retribuiu o abraço, tomando o devido cuidado para não derrubar a garrafa de vinho que segurava com a mão esquerda.  
  
\- Eu me atrasei muito, no é?   
  
- Nein, só um pouco, mas fiquei preocupado. – Revelou Ludwig ao roçar os lábios nos do mais baixo.  
  
Feliciano deixou-se levar pelo momento. Eram momentos como aquele que adorava ter, pois seu namorado era muito, mas muito reservado, e até mesmo quando estavam sozinhos, era difícil para demonstrar o que sentia ou um pouco de carinho por ele.   
  
\- Eu te trouxe um presente. – Mostrou o embrulho e o entregou ao mais alto.  
  
- Danke! – Agradeceu ao pegar o embrulho e o desembrulhar. – Hmm... de uma boa safra. Podemos tomar umas taças antes de comermos.   
  
\- Claro. – Respondeu Feliciano ao começar a segui-lo pela sala e corredor até a cozinha. Já no corredor, sentiu um cheiro estranho que parecia não lembrar nada apetitoso. – O que está cozinhando? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Feliciano, já lhe disse que é segredo. – Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Ludwig se posicionou atrás da bancada e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes. Colocando as últimas batatas assadas em uma forma de vidro ovalada, espalhou uma ‘meleca’ meio amarelada/amarronzada no meio.  
  
Receoso, o italiano achou melhor não perguntar o que vinha a ser aquilo. Talvez fosse apenas o acompanhamento de um prato novo com pasta que o alemão estava a lhe preparar. Curioso como só, correu os olhos para o forno, mas não conseguiu ver muita coisa.  
  
\- Segredo... – Resmungou ao sentar-se na cadeira de frente para ele e colocar as mãos sobre a mesa de tampo de vidro temperado.  
  
\- Claro, se eu contar pode estragar a surpresa. – Respondeu Ludwig ao se inclinar a frente do forno e observar o que estava assando. Com um leve sorriso, desligou o forno e deixou a forma por mais alguns minutos lá dentro.   
  
Se aproximando da mesa, abriu a garrafa de vinho, e serviu a ambos com uma boa dose da bebida rubra e seca. Deliciou-se com o sabor e cobrindo a distancia que os separava com dois passos largos, baixou um pouco o corpo, e tomando o queixo do namorado com uma das mãos, capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo exigente e audacioso.   
  
Tão rápido como havia lhe tomado os lábios, Ludwig afastou-se e abrindo o forno, retirou a forma com uns pedaços estranhos de carne, que o pobre Feliciano não conseguiu reconhecer a primeira vista.  
  
Colocando duas travessas a frente do outro, o alemão afastou-se mais uma vez para pegar a garrafa de vinho, e sentou-se a frente do italiano. Percebendo que Feliciano parecia um tanto desapontado, ou incerto, resolveu perguntar.  
  
\- O que foi?  
  
\- O que é isso? – Apontou para o prato todo, enquanto o loiro já ia lhe servindo.  
  
\- Uma delícia! – Respondeu, ao colocar duas batatas douradas, um pouco daquele negócio com cor e aspecto estranho e aquele tolete de carne. Para terminar um pouco de arroz branco soltinho.  
  
\- Sim, mas o que vem a ser essa delicia? Eu pensei que sua surpresa fosse uma boa pasta! – Feliciano falou um tanto sem graça.  
  
\- É Eisbein mit Sauerkraut! – Ao ver que o italiano não havia entendido nada, explicou. – Eisbein mit Sauerkraut, nada mais é que joelho de porco com chucrutes. As batatas assadas e o arroz são um complemento.  
  
\- Ah! Então era isso que estava cheirando ruim... – Mas não disse mais nada, pois com apenas um olhar, o alemão fez o italiano se calar e engolir a seco.  
  
Ludwig, sabia que Feliciano preferia comidas especificas de sua terra natal, a Itália, mas ele também tinha de apreciar as coisas que ele, como bom alemão, gostava.  
  
\- Bem, o repolho até cozinhar tem um cheiro peculiar, mesmo. - Respondeu pensativo. – E você não pode dizer que nein gosta se nunca experimentar.   
  
\- Sim, eu sei, mas...  
  
\- Ora, sem mais, Feliciano. Chucrute é bom para a saúde. – Comentou o alemão. – O repolho é rico em vitamina C, entre outras, e da forma que o chucrute é preparado, você ainda tem 50% dessas vitaminas. Experimente, eu sei que você ama ‘pasta’, mas é só dessa vez. – Pediu o Alemanha.  
  
Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o italiano pensou por alguns minutos, sabia que aquele prato era o orgulho de muitos alemães, incluindo o seu namorado, e com um suspiro resignado, resolveu levar uma garfada aos lábios.  
  
Ludwig observou-o com curiosidade. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, esperou até que ele terminasse de engolir para lhe perguntar.  
  
\- E então?  
  
\- Delicioso! – Respondeu ao servir-se de mais um pouco agora misturando com batata e um pedaço de carne. – Hmm... muito bom! Boun apetito! – Gracejou ao levantar a mão que segurava o garfo.  
  
Com um leve rubor nas bochechas, Ludwig começou a comer. Nunca pensara que Feliciano, seu atrapalhado e covarde namorado, fosse gostar daquele prato. Mas devia agradecer por ele estar sempre aberto a novidades.  
  
\- Brindemos...   
  
\- Sim, brindemos a nós e a esse almoço maravilhoso! Salut!  
  
\- Salut!

  
  
**oOo**

  
  
Algum tempo depois, quando já estavam sentados no sofá da sala de estar, Feliciano remexeu-se languidamente entre os braços do mais alto.  
  
\- Ludwig, quando você tentará fazer uma boa pasta para mim?  
  
\- Quando você conseguir fazer um belo Eisbein mit Sauerkraut para mim! – Respondeu e antes que ele pudesse protestar, virou-lhe o rosto e o beijou.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento aquariana no Divã 
> 
> Olá pessoas, estou correndo aqui para lhes agradecer, por que eu nunca consigo fazer isso sem alguém dos meus foférrimos vir me amolar. Desde já muito obrigado por lerem comentarem mais esse meu surto. 
> 
> Beijos   
> Theka


End file.
